


where we go

by wasalwayslou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Human Louis, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Vampire Harry, mentions of needles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasalwayslou/pseuds/wasalwayslou
Summary: Louis hadn't meant for life to turn out like this. Giving blood for vampires to drink in a dingy bar. And yet here he was, life unknowingly about to change forever.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86
Collections: 1D Mythical Fic Fest





	where we go

**Author's Note:**

> For the 1D Mythical Fic Fest!
> 
> Deleted this fic three times and rewrote it and I'm still not happy but let me know what you think x

Louis didn’t know what to think as he stepped into the bar. It was a grungy place, but what else did he expect in the dead of the night? The lighting was terrible, the sign out front neon red, barely hanging on with one screw left in place; a typical sight for downtown London.

Typical for him.

Especially if you knew what you were looking for. 

It was a regular occurrence for him. Every Friday night he’d step into the bar, a dark hoodie pulled up over his head so no one would recognise him. Not that any of his family or friends would be caught somewhere like this.

Well, except for one, maybe. 

It was underground for a reason. 

Vampires weren’t something that was spoken about in public very much...if at all. If you knew about them, you didn’t tell anyone. There was a fear that came with things that were different, and when people were scared, they became hostile. Angry. 

Louis knew. He’d known for a long, long time. Since his sister was turned, in fact. 

It was a strange day for him, one which he wasn’t sure he would ever truly get over. 

His sister had turned up from school one day, blood pouring from her neck over her pristine, white collar of her uniform. He remembered holding her, tears falling down both of their cheeks, the only thought going through his mind was that he’d failed her and their mother.

They’d moved to London several years back, originally for university before his sister followed several years afterwards, the same excuse on the tip of her tongue. He’d promised his mother to look after her, and since that moment of failure, Louis had only doubled his efforts. 

That was the day his life changed. 

Vampires. 

Dealing with their existence plus his sister’s attack, it took its toll on him. But he bounced back, like he always tried to do. For his sister, more than anything. 

Louis researched. 

Extensively.

About everything and anything. Fiction or factual. 

Which led him to this here. The dingy bar. 

It was a small, underground bar which catered for vampires. A place which stopped them from targeting humans, like the cause of his sister’s attack. 

But, also somewhere where humans who did know about vampires could go to give blood for them. 

Louis was shocked when he first heard about it. He couldn’t fathom the idea that humans would willingly give blood for vampires to drink. It took some time for him to process the idea, and even longer for him to step foot into it. 

It took a long time, and a lot more thinking. 

But as he did finally allow himself to think about it, he realised that it stopped innocent people from getting attacked, and the vampires didn’t have to steal from hospitals and donor banks because they had their very own, here in London. 

Closing the door quietly behind him (sensitive hearing, he’d learned that the hard way), Louis cleared his throat, pulling off his hood and fixing his fringe by sweeping it across his forehead with his nimble fingers. 

He wandered over to the counter, sitting himself down on the stool in the far corner. Louis knew better than to make eye contact with anyone. Whilst these vampires were, in fact, the friendlier version of their species, they could easily be provoked. 

And if one attacked him and smelt his blood, who knew what the rest of them would do. 

He shivered at the thought. No doubt they would all follow suit. It didn’t matter that they all had fresh, human blood on tap here in the bar. According to his sister, it tasted better warm and right from the source.

The creature on the other side of the counter - blond and short with a friendly smile on their face, small horns protruding either side of their head. The horns reminded Louis of a baby goat, not that he would ever dare say that out loud. 

“Back again, so soon!” They exclaimed, wiping down the counter in front of Louis with their tea towel that was slung over their shoulder. 

Right. Of course.

Louis could now class himself as a regular to the bar, not that he knew how many exactly classified him as a regular. But he was in double figures by now. Which definitely meant ‘regular’. 

Nothing changed between his visits.

The same few people sleeping on the chairs in the corner. The same faces hunched over their drinks. The same person on the other side of the counter. The same murmur of approval each time a human walked in. 

It was comforting, in a way, that no matter how much his life outside of these four, unsteady walls, no matter how much stress university was giving him, this place was the same. 

What was disturbing, however, was the dependency he was beginning to feel on the place. Turning up more and more. He’d gone from monthly visits, to weekly and now...this was his second time in several days. 

“I was in the neighbourhood.” Louis gave them a grin, a blatant lie if someone knew how to read him. In fact, the bar was quite the way out from the small flat he shared with his sister. A fifteen minute drive on a good day so the chances of someone finding him was slim. 

“Of course.” They nodded in response, clearly not believing him. “Would you like to donate here? Or perhaps you’d like to be alone this time?”

“Here’s fine.” Louis nodded, placing his phone and packet of cigarettes on the sticky counter. He didn’t even want to think about what some of the stains could be. 

The bar staff member nodded their head before handing Louis the equipment. 

His first time he’d been a nervous mess, taking himself out of the way into a back room, a supervisor coming over to help explain the process. But now, now he was an expert. He could be the one supervising others. He’d even brought his own pen along to fill out the front of the bag. 

Human.

Male.

28 years of age.

O-Negative. 

The only things that mattered to a vampire. Apparently, from what he’d read in books (and of course, his sister), each of the things made the blood taste different.

Not that he wanted to think too much about it. 

Louis cleared his throat, placing his pen back into his pocket as he took off the plastic casing of the needle, balancing it down on the sticky bar counter. Pressing the sharp needle into the crease of his elbow, Louis clenched his teeth down as he prepared himself for the pain.

“Fuck!” He hissed out as he was shoved from behind, the needle being forcefully shoved into his arm. 

“Oops.” A deep voice spoke up from behind him, the tall figure moving to occupy the seat beside him as Louis looked up. 

And he couldn’t believe his eyes. Stood in front of him was probably the most handsome man Louis had ever seen in his life. His weakness were curls, and of course this man happened to have them, his short hair styled up into a quiff with small ringlets of curls, curling by his ears. Soul-searching green eyes stared back at him, concern etched across his face.

“Hi.” Louis picked his jaw up off of the floor, giving the man in front of him a soft smile. 

“I apologise. I hope I didn’t cause any damage.”

“N-No, no you’re good.” Louis confirmed, giving a slight nod of the head as his eyes flicked down towards his arm and back up again.

But, by that point, the man had turned his attention away from Louis, once again back to the bar worker. 

“Mulled wine concoction, please. Mixed with O-Neg.” The stranger spoke up, voice deep and slow. 

Louis couldn’t help but furrow his eyebrows as he listened to the order he’d given. Clearly a vampire, then. A vampire who...didn’t drink blood on it’s own. 

His curiosity had peaked, and he wanted to know more. He felt it in the pit of his stomach. A need to understand, to know more about this man beside him, the chill radiating off of him, a comfort in the otherwise hot, stuffy bar. 

His friends, and sister, had always told him he was a little too curious. His mother had said he’d gotten himself into a bunch of terrifying situations (for her) from wandering off, talking to strangers whenever he had the chance...whether his mother was supervising him or not. 

And this moment was no different as he turned to face the stranger, mouth open, tongue poised on the tip of his tongue only for his entire face to drop as he saw the seat next to him was no longer occupied. 

He swivelled in his chair, eyes glancing around the room briefly to look for him, but to no avail. 

The stranger was gone.

\----

Louis slumped down into his seat in the back row, the lecture about to begin, Liam, his best friend, already prepared with his notes sprayed across the desk in front of him, highlighters having already coloured in most of the pages. 

“You’re late again.” Liam hummed, barely sparing Louis a glance up from his papers. 

“No, Liam darling, I’m on time.” He huffed in response, taking off his jacket in the warm lecture hall, draping it over the back of the empty seat next to him. “You’re early. Way too early. Do you not sleep?”

“I sleep.” Liam answered. “And focus on class. Because that’s what we’re here for, class.”

Small smile on his face, Louis leaned forward in his seat, swiping up a stack of Liam’s papers to flick through. “And I live life like a proper student, no sleeping, no studying. That’s what you’re here for.”

“Liam?” Louis raised his eyebrows as his friend didn’t answer him, the moment of silence stretching. “I was only jok-,”

“Are you on drugs?” The taller man hissed, grabbing Louis’ arm and pulling it across the desk, papers crunching underneath him. “What the hell is wrong with you? Do you know how bad this stuff is for you? It messes with your brain, Louis!”

“Calm down!” Louis whispered harshly in response, yanking his arm back out of Liam’s tightening grip, shoving his hand down under the table in an attempt to hide the bruising skin. “No, I’m not on drugs. Why would you even think that? How long have you known me?”

“There is literally a needle indentation on your arm! And bruising! What else am I meant to think?”

“If you really must know - which, of course you do since you’re Liam, I was giving blood. They couldn’t find a vein.” Louis fixed his fringe, clearing his throat as he fiddled with the pen in his hand, shaking it between his forefinger and thumb.

“Giving blood or giving blood?”

Louis sighed. Of course Liam could work it out. The only reason he even knew about the underground bar was through him following Louis after a late night class. And since then, it had been non-stop questioning about whether or not he’d gone back, how dangerous it was. 

It was clear that Liam was definitely against the idea of Louis going back to the bar.

“You know exactly what I meant, Liam.”

“So what, did they take it directly from you this time? They all line up and drink it from you one by one?” Liam hissed, slumping back in his chair, his taste for learning disappearing. 

“Bit rude, that was Liam.” Louis raised his eyebrows over at his best friend. “Someone bumped into me when I was trying to sort the needle out, simple accident. All forgotten about now.”

Well...at least the situation itself was, the cause of the situation was not. He wouldn’t be easy to forget. Not by a long shot.

“Then why do you have that look in your eye?”

“...what look?” Louis furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

“The one where you’ve got that look in your eye which clearly says ‘I’m still thinking about it’.”

“That’s creepy. Has anyone ever told you that?” He couldn’t help but tease in a futile attempt to get Liam to drop the conversation. Not that he ever would, it never worked on Liam. He was still waiting for the day that it would.

“Louis we’re in a class...studying body language for a criminal investigation course. I’d be more worried if you couldn’t read people rather than the fact that I can read you. My best friend of several years.”

“Well, yes.” Louis huffed, picking up his pen once again to fiddle with for something to do.

“So tell me. What’s the look for?”

“Okay...so the guy who bumped into me, he might have been a little cute.”

“‘Cute’? What are we, six years old again?” smirked Liam, leaning back in his chair. 

“Attractive, hot, downright fuckable. Is that better?” Louis snapped, the whole room going silent as they turned to stare at the two of them in the back corner. He grinned wide, facade on full display for everyone. “Anyone else want to know about my hot, passionate night out?”

“Thank you, Mr. Tomlinson.” The lecturer interrupted, focusing the class back in front of him. 

Louis winked over to Liam, smirk playing at the corners of his mouth. 

\--

Days passed. 

Days turned into weeks into months. 

And Louis had almost forgotten about the mysterious, attractive vampire from that night in the bar. 

Until one evening. 

It was dark outside. And cold. Two things Louis couldn’t stand, he was sure he’d gotten snowflakes stuck in his eyelashes at one point. 

He was coming home from the library, a whole afternoon spent studying that had quickly turned into him falling asleep at the table only to be woken by the night staff telling him it was closing time. 

Louis pulled the hood of his jumper over his head in a futile attempt to keep his ears warm, the tips of them burning under the cold dusk of night. His hands were stuffed deep into his denim jacket pockets, rucksack secure over both shoulders. 

There weren't many people around. He didn’t think there would be on a Wednesday, so late at night. The only people he had seen were the homeless man he passed every day, the spare change in his pocket placed in his hat along with a brief conversation, and the few workers who worked late at night. 

People fixing potholes, the busy streets of London quieter at night. The workers in the corner shops hoping to get as much business as they could from the night owls that wandered the streets. 

It was difficult being in the dark. Not only could he barely see (glasses steaming up from his hot breath, resulting in them being shoved in his pocket) but he had always hated the dark. 

Especially since he learned the true extent of what was wandering around at night. Some completely harmless, others not. 

Louis was ripped out of his thoughts by something attempting to yank his backpack off of his shoulders. He stumbled backwards, pulled through the dark, secluded alleyway, his hip bumping into the bins until his back was thumped against the damp, cold, brick wall.

“What the fuck?!” Louis shouted, small pants coming out of his mouth, breath visible. “Get off of me!” He continued to make a fuss, hands shaking with adrenaline and fear as he repeatedly hit the hands which were gripping him tightly. 

He froze as the figure dived forwards, closing the space between them. It pressed their cold nose against Louis pulse point - already loud enough for Louis to hear.

“Please.” Louis begged, voice quiet as his eyes filled with unshed tears. He didn’t want to die. Especially not like this. 

Dragging in a shaky breath, Louis didn’t dare move. Didn’t dare speak. Perhaps, he thought, if he said nothing, did nothing, this creature would let him go.

“It’s you.” It - he - finally spoke, voice deep and slow. A voice which in any other setting would be comforting. 

“I-I don’t...I don’t. I haven’t. Whatever you think, it’s not m-me.” Louis shook his head once, eyelashes fluttering as the tears once more blurred his vision. “Please.”

The creature finally stepped back. 

Louis took a deep breath, feeling like the brick was lifted off of his chest. He blinked repeatedly, trying to clear the tears away, a few still clinging to his long eyelashes. 

“Thank you.” He muttered, finally looking up at the face in front of him, moonlight shining over the both of them. 

Slumping back against the way, breath leaving him, tension dropping from his shoulders as he saw who was staring back in front of him. The man from the bar who had bumped into him. 

“It’s you.” He repeated the stranger’s words back to him.

Louis wasn’t sure why he was that little more relieved. If anything, he should still be as frightened. This man was clearly still a vampire. 

And obviously liked Louis’ scent. 

And drank O-Neg. 

Louis’ blood type. 

“What...what did you want? Was there something that you needed?” He continued to ask, hoping to come off as friendly and approachable. Maybe he’d think twice before eating Louis, this way. 

The man didn’t respond. He didn’t do anything except continue to stare down at Louis, lips pursed and eyes focused. 

“Um.” Louis sucked his bottom lip into his mouth for a second, wondering, concentrating on trying to work out a way out of this situation. The bins weren’t exactly the most pleasant of smells, and that was the least of his problems. “Well, if you could just let me go, that would be great. I’ve got to get back to my sister and I’ve not eaten yet and it’s cold and smelly, so if you could just-,”

“I need blood.”

Oh. 

Louis swallowed past the lump in his throat. Of course this was what the man wanted. Blood. And he’d chosen Louis. Maybe he’d been following him for months and Louis hadn’t noticed. Clearly he’d decided to strike tonight whilst Louis was out alone on a dark, damp night. 

“I don’t have any. Well, I mean I do. I have loads but it’s just that I...need it.” Louis rambled on, hands curled down by his sides in tight fists in a futile attempt at stopping them from shaking. He’d blame the cold, if any one asked, of course he would. 

“I’ve spent my whole life drinking animal blood. Until last year when an acquaintance of mine convinced me that human blood and wine would go well. Then, a few nights ago. They served me your blood. And I have not been able to stop thinking about it since. So I need more.”

Wonderful, Louis thought. Of course he’d end up finding the most attractive but creepiest vampire going to kidnap him down some dingy alleyway. 

“I can go back. Donate some more. Is…is that what you want?” 

“No.”

“If you’re going to kill me, please take me somewhere nicer.” Louis squeezed his eyes shut, head tipping back against the wall, waiting for the inevitable pain that was sure to come. 

“Is that what you think of me?”

“What else am I supposed to think?” Louis whispered out the words. “Look where we are.”

Squinting an eye open as it went quiet, he noticed the man stepping further back from Louis, leaning across the other wall on the opposite side of the alley. 

“I don’t wish to kill you.”

“Oh….well, thank you.” Louis gave him a small smile, reaching up with shaky hands to fix his fringe across his forehead, the strands damp with snow or sweat, Louis wasn’t too sure. 

“I just need your blood.” He spoke after a moment of just watching Louis.

“I can go back to the bar again, t-tomorrow if you want. I have school first but after. After is fine.” Louis nodded his head quickly, tucking his hands into his pocket to stop fiddling with his hair.

“No. There is no guarantee that your donation will go to me. You are to come to my house instead.”

“Y-Your house?” Louis squeaked out, eyes widening. Did that mean he was going to drink from Louis directly?

“Yes. I will get you the address. Nineteen hundred hours.”

“I don’t get a choice?”

“No.”

Louis gave a slight nod of the head. He had been expecting that. Even if he wasn’t sure what was going to happen at this stranger’s house, he knew that he wouldn’t be able to get out of going.

“Do I at least get to know your name? If I’m going to your house for you to drink my blood.” He asked weakly. 

“Harrious. But you can call me Harry.” The man - Harry - gave a short nod of the head before leaving, nothing but a gust of wind to suggest that he was even there in the first place.

“I’m Louis, by the way.” He spoke to the empty alleyway. 

\--

Louis couldn’t shake the nerves nor remove the tension in his shoulders. He’d spent the whole night tossing and turning in his bed, only to fall asleep just as his alarm rang out through the room. He’d flunked the test they were doing to review the module, he’d spent the whole time thinking about the vampire, Harry. 

He couldn’t stomach lunch that day, nor barely drink his tea. 

Liam was talking to him but all he could hear was a buzzing in his ears and he could tell it was finally starting to annoy the younger man. 

They were supposed to be going out for drinks tonight, but Louis had cancelled. No real reason, just a few random words fumbled together falling off of his tongue. Liam hadn’t believed him then, either. 

And now...now he was making the long trek to the quieter side of London, where there were more trees than houses. With each step, the butterflies doubled in his stomach as he became closer and closer, more terrifying scenarios played out in his head.

He hadn’t even told anyone where he was going, Louis had released half way through his journey. 

Meaning that, if anything did happen to him tonight, no one knew where to rescue him. Wouldn’t know the truth about what happened to him. 

Louis wasn’t sure if he’d even be registered as dead. 

Just there one day, gone the next. With only his family and Liam left wondering what had happened. And a lone, tall, handsome vampire with answers that would never see the light of day. 

His thoughts carried him all the way until he was facing the house in front of him. It was old, green vines growing up the front of the house. If it could even be called that with the amount of rooms it had. More like a tiny castle. 

It was pretty, Louis could give him that. The grass was mowed finely, flowers running along the sides of the house, more hanging from baskets outside the doorstep. It was strange to think that the same man who was about to kill him had a thing for decorating his house with flowers. 

The image didn’t quite add up in Louis’ head. 

He contemplated running away, just not showing up to the house and dragging this out for as long as possible. But he knew there was no point. If Harry could find him in the middle of the night down an alleyway, he could definitely find him again. 

Hell, he had probably already heard just how fast Louis’ heartbeat was going in his chest. He knew he was here. There was no point in running now. 

So with that, he reached forwards with shaky fingers, palms sweaty, and tapped lightly on the door with his knuckle. 

The door creaked open and there he was. Harry stood in front of him in a burgundy suit, lace shirt almost see through and unbuttoned half way. 

Louis couldn’t help but stare. He’d been attracted to this vampire since they first bumped into one another, the older man not leaving his thoughts for a single moment. And all he could think now, was if anyone was going to kill him, at least the last thing he’d see was this man staring back at him. 

“Come in.” Harry greeted him, widening the door open further, ringed fingers still gripping the old oak firmly. 

He nodded his head in response, dunking underneath his arm to step passed the threshold of the house. The inside was very much similar to the outdoors. Nicely decorated, flowers continuing to be dotted around the house. Some old paintings lined the walls as the well-polished flooring shone under the setting sun. 

“So, um.” Louis began, fiddling with the zipper on his coat. “Where do you want me?”

“Could I offer you a drink?” The door shut with a dull thunk as Harry stepped away, gesturing for Louis to walk forwards through the door on the left.

“Um.” Pausing once again, Louis could only nod his head dumbly. He wasn’t sure exactly what was happening now. He had been expecting...well, just to be eaten, he’d guessed. Not to be having drinks. “Tea. If you have it.”

“Of course. We vampires do drink other things than blood.” Harry informed him, voice slow, vowels drawled out. 

Louis looked up sharply, apology on the tip of his tongue only to see Harry grinning back at him.

A joke, right. Louis knew lots about them. He was the class clown himself, after all. But what stumped him, was his dimples staring back at him. Louis hadn’t seen the vampire smile before but he already needed to see it again. 

Steadying himself with a firm grip on the back of an old wooden chair, Louis couldn’t help but grin back. That smile alone made Louis feel more relaxed, that maybe he’d got the wrong end of the situation and that everything would be okay.

Maybe he’d even walk out of here this evening. 

“I know.” Louis muttered, crossing his hands together and resting them in his lap. He watched as Harry made the cup of tea, at human pace. “Do you use your vampire speed often?” He asked bravely. 

“No.” Harry spoke up, not a second lingering for him to think. “It is easier to not overuse it, then I do not have to worry about it in public. You seem to know a lot about vampires…?”

“Louis.” He filled in the blank for the vampire opposite him. “And my sister. She’s a vampire, too. That’s why I give blood at the bar. She made me realise just how difficult it is for you to get food, among other things.”

“Does she live with you?” Harry asked, sliding the mug of tea across the table and taking the seat opposite of Louis. 

“She does, here in London. She’s at university. We don’t see much of each other anymore but we’re there for each other. I try and be a good big brother and look out for her whenever I can and she does the same for me. It’s nice. You live in this massive house by yourself?”

“Yes. I have a friend, Niall, who comes to visit on the weekends. He’s teaching me about modern things, like television.”

“Television? Woah, you must be old.” Louis muttered, slapping his hand over his mouth as soon as he released what he’d said. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Harry smiled, grin wide enough for his dimples to show. “I am old. Hundreds of centuries. I don’t recall a specific date.”

“That must be lonely.” Louis curled his hands around the mug, warming them from the light chill in the air. 

“At times, of course. Some days seem longer than others but it’s been a long and eventful life.”

“I can imagine.”

Silence fell over them both for a moment as previous life events flashed through Louis’ mind. Every moment in history that Harry might have been a part of, people he’d loved and subsequent losses he’d faced in his life. 

“I would also like to apologise for my behaviour the previous night.” Harry continued. “I was not as in control as I usually am. As I explained, your blood is very...intoxicating, to say the least. I haven’t tasted anything quite like it.”

Louis couldn’t help but blush. It was strange, to be complimented on the taste of his blood. But coming from Harry, it was different. He could’ve said anything and Louis would be blushing like a schoolgirl. 

“I made it all by myself, so thank you.” Louis grinned, leaning forward in his seat. “So why did you bring me here? I thought it was to kill me, but you served me tea. And are being incredibly nice. None of the horror movies I’ve seen, start off like that.”

He watched on as a soft smile spread across Harry’s lips, the two of them watching each other. 

It wasn’t weird, or scary, as Louis had spent all day and night worrying about. Instead, it was kind of nice....date like, almost. Something he could definitely see himself doing with the older man. Building a relationship, a home, with him. Even if they had only met twice before, Harry had an aura about him which made you feel safe and wanted. 

“I thought that perhaps you could come here and…well, donate blood to me instead of the whole bar. Obviously if this would affect the situation with your sister, then please feel free to say no. One bag a week would suffice. And you can say no at any time. Your blood is different, Louis.”

Louis couldn’t suppress the shiver that ran down his spine at his name falling from the vampire’s lips. Biting down on his bottom lip, he looked into his mug for a second, collecting his thoughts. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to do this, he very much did. Seeing Harry every week would be something special. The only concern he had was for the rest of the vampire community. If he wasn’t donating blood, what would happen?

“You hesitate. I can hear it in your heartbeat.”

“That’s…” Louis laughed softly, shaking his head. “Yeah. I’m just worried about what will happen to the rest of the vampires if I stop giving blood. Will more people be attacked? It’s not a very well-known or popular bar for me to just stop going.”

Louis watched on as Harry stood, making his way over to Louis’ side of the table. The vampire muttered out a soft question of permission, hand hovering over Louis’ on the wooden table, resting gently on top of his tinier hands at the nod of Louis’ head. 

“You’re very considerate.” He smiled down at Louis, cold thumb brushing against the back of his hand. “If that is your only worry, then think of it like this. The bag you donate every week, is the same amount that I would go and purchase. If you give your bag directly to me, I do not need to go to the bar. It means that there will still be the same amount for everyone else.”

He paused for a moment, taking in the taller man’s words. It would be true, if neither of them were going to the bar anymore then nobody was gaining or losing anything. Louis racked his brains for more ideas, more reasons to say no, to stay away from this irresistible vampire. 

But, apart from the obvious, he couldn’t think of many more reasons to say no...

“Okay.” Louis nodded his head, giving Harry a fond smile. “I’ll do it.”

\--

It was only a week later that Louis' phone alarmed him of a new text. He leaned forward, dislodging the pile of books that covered his bed. Louis couldn’t swipe the screen faster as he saw Harry’s name glaring back at him (even if he was still getting his head around the fact a century old vampire had a mobile phone). 

He had been waiting for this text. 

They’d left their meeting at the end of the previous week with an agreement for a weekly meet-up for which Harry would text and organise to see if Louis was available. 

He looked down at the pile of books, studying for an upcoming text later in the week and back at his phone before slamming the textbook shut with a giggle.

Louis sprung from the bed, as excited as a child on christmas morning. It only took him a quick change of his outfits (his best ones already lined up and waiting), a spritz of aftershave, not too much because he knew Harry’s nose was sensitive but enough for him to take note, or so Louis hoped he would.

And with that, he dashed out of his living room. He yelled out a goodbye to his sister before shutting the door behind him. 

He wasn’t as nervous as he expected to be. Sure, there were butterflies in his stomach but he wasn’t feeling overtly sick or scared. The butterflies were more for excitement at seeing Harry again. 

The vampire hadn’t left his mind for more than an hour since he’d last seen him...and long before then, too. There was something about him that Louis couldn’t shake, and he wasn’t too sure he wanted to. 

Walking to his house, even in the dark cold, felt like it took less time with the happier thoughts swirling around in his mind, the corners of his lips turned up in a fond smile the entire time. 

Louis tapped lightly on the doorframe as he arrived on the doorstep, taking a second to admire the plants once again on the moonlit garden before the door was opened, Harry appearing in front of him.

“You came.” He greeted Louis, side stepping to let the shorter man into the house. 

“Of course. We agreed, didn’t we?” Louis smiled on greeting, shimmying his way out of his coat to place on the hooks behind the door. 

“Yes. I just wasn’t sure you would actually come.” Harry smiled back, dimples on full display as he gestured for Louis to follow him through into the sitting room. 

“I’m a man of my word.” Louis took a second to look around the place, having not seen this room on his previous visit. It wasn’t what he was expecting. A plasma tv screen staring back at him with soft-looking leather sofas in the centre of the large room, angling towards the tv. “This is very modern.”

“My friend, Niall, set it up. It’s mainly for him, when he comes over to ‘hang’, as he says, but it does have its perks, I suggest. Please, take a seat. I made you tea again. Same as before.” Harry held his finger up to gesture one second to Louis as he took a seat and before Louis knew Harry had left, a gust of wind fluttered his hair.

Before the younger man could even blink, the vampire was back in front of him with another blow of wind, this time with a tea cup in his hand. 

“Thank you.” Louis smiled, reaching out to take the cup and saucer from the taller man, their fingers brushing and sending a shiver down Louis’ spine which he blushed at, ducking his head down into his chest. 

“You are more than welcome.” Harry took the seat next to Louis, angling his body towards the shorter man. “How has your week been?”

“Um, okay.” Giving a slight shrug, he finally looked back up at the man next to him. “Lot’s of studying for exams and things like that. This is a welcome relief.” He joked, reaching up to fix his fringe. 

“What are you studying?” Harry leaned forward further, lips pursed in concentration. 

“Criminal Investigation.” Louis smiled proudly, taking a sip from his mug. “It’s good, I like it. There’s just lots to remember which can be difficult.”

“Criminal investigation and yet you are sat here with a vampire.”

Louis dragged the mug away from his mouth slowly. “Well, you’re not a criminal...are you?”

“No.” Harry laughed. “It was a joke.”

He couldn’t help but stare fondly as Harry laughed. It was the first time he’d seen him properly laugh and Louis couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

“Was it not funny?” He asked after noting Louis’ lack of amusement.

“Not at all.” Louis teased, soft chuckle falling from his lips. “But it’s okay. I like cheesy jokes.” He added on, leaning forward to place his mug on the table in front of him. 

“Cheesy jokes are what I am good at.”

“I’ve noticed.” And being distractingly handsome, Louis added on in his own thoughts.

“Did I interrupt your studying?” Harry asked after a beat. “We can reschedule if you need to study.”

“What?” Louis blinked himself back into reality, taking a second to catch up with the conversation. “Oh, no. No, I’m happy to be out of the house. Take a break from it all.”

Harry nodded his head, reaching forward for the blood bag and needle that were sat on the table. “We can get this over with now if you need to go back?”

“Straight to it, huh? No foreplay.” Teasing, Louis rolled up the sleeve of his hoodie.

Harry took the antiseptic wipe, brushing gently over the inner crease of Louis’ elbow, his cold hands against Louis’ warm skin sending butterflies rapid in both of their stomachs. “Foreplay is good, I like to take my time. But you need to go back to your studying.”

“And if I don’t want to go back to study?” Louis asked bravely, voice dipping lower as the two men stared at one another, faces centimetres away. He didn’t hesitate before bravely leaning forward and connecting their lips briefly. 

He barely had the time to take the moment in before he was snapping his head away. 

“Sorry.” Louis rushed out, breath taken from him. “I just-,”

His words were cut off by Harry reconnecting their lips once again. He made a small noise in the back of his throat, eyes fluttering shut as he leaned further into the kiss, their lips brushing gently against one another as his small hand came to rest on Harry’s cheek. 

“Is that okay?” Harry whispered against his lips, nose nudging Louis’.

“Yeah. Are you?” Louis curled his hand around Harry’s neck, fingers scratching at the back of his head through his soft curls. 

“Yes. I don’t usually do this sort of thing. It wasn’t my intention when I invited you over.” He pressed their foreheads together, green eyes staring down into blue. 

“I know. But we can see where we go, if you want to?”

“I want to.”

\--


End file.
